The use of cables for signal transmission paths is well understood in the communication art. The use of cable connectors for connecting such cables to circuit boards and the like is also well understood. The more miniaturized the communication systems have become, the more difficult it has become to keep the many wires of the cable secured to a connector device. In the prior art, the many wires of the cable are connected to a connector by soldering the wires of the cable to a plurality of solder pots. Solder pots are the ends of connectors which protrude from a receptacle holder. The connector normally has a housing which holds the receptacle holder and that housing is clamped to the cover of the cable in two principal ways. The first principal way is to crimp the ends of the housing to the cable cover and the friction of the "pushed in" section of the housing clamps the housing in position to the cable. An alternative practice in the prior art has been to use a cylindrical clamp which has screws passing therethrough orthogonally to the cable cover. As the screws are tightened, or threaded inward, the ring more firmly grasps the cable cover. In such prior art practices a special tool has been required in order to effect crimping and neither of the techniques prevent rotation of the receptacle holder within the housing nor do such techniques prevent axial movement of the receptacle holder within the housing. Accordingly, any strains on the cable connection per se are transmitted to the solder connections and can cause those connections to break in response to a twisting motion of the cable or in response to a pulling effort on the cable.
The present arrangement provides a simplified means for clamping a housing to a cable cover without requiring special tools, provides a clamping arrangement which can accommodate many different sizes of cables, and further provides a means for preventing both rotational and axial movement of the receptacle holder with respect to the housing.